1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recorders. More specifically, the present invention is directed to multipoint recorders for recording a plurality of variables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known multichannel recorders the rate with which the variable signal points within the individual measuring channels are scanned is matched to the printing velocity of the print head, i.e., the scanning rate is synchronized with the print rate This results in good readable point diagrams on a chart as long as the measured value with respect to time does not show significant changes. If such significant changes appear, the recorded point diagram becomes very incomplete by failing to record all of the significant changes. The incomplete recording of the printed point diagrams is due to the fact that with constant feed velocity of the chart the print rate of the recorder also remains constant with the print rate being determined by the scanning rate. However, it would be desirable to achieve a more complete and readable record of the variable signals within the individual channels.